


Hey, Remember that one Question from years ago?

by Tina_Cipher



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/F, Multi, Sorry Not Sorry, Thank Reddit for This
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina_Cipher/pseuds/Tina_Cipher
Summary: So, future(2030) tech has resulted in my alters and I to have our own separate bodies.And then Toni found one Reddit post from 2020, being nostalgic over the last decade's chaos.And... it was the question, 'What would you do if you could screw yourself?'And so, we test that.
Relationships: Tina Cipher/Toni Mortem/Hope Cipher





	Hey, Remember that one Question from years ago?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, it's just that Toni kept bothering me for so long on if I would make a story ever since that post, and I decided, sure why the fuck not?

**Tina's POV**

So, it's been 10 years. Technology has evolved to let me and my alters, which there's still only three of us, to have our own bodies. Yes! Today is the day I get to be left alone for once! I mean, most of my life has been with them, except like... my elementary school years, but 5th grade I met Toni, so fuck the elementary school years. 

"So, I just step in here after I get everything settled?" I ask the person conducting this.

"Yes. If you need to, add as much info as you want." They say. I turn on my phone. Often times the things that caused Hope and Toni to appear are followed by music, which seems to make them front. I do Hope first since she knows if I force her to fron she fronts Toni. 

" _What the fuck?_ " Hope says. I made sure that we all know to have me in co-conciousness with them, as I get very upset when I don't know something. " _It's a profile... I guess I fill it out."_ She fills it out, knowing that if she was wrong I'd probably tell her. " _Toni is next."_ She says as she pulls up a song from Toni's playlist. It takes a minute, but it happens.

"Whoa. Where are we?" this is what therapy led to. She is technically 22 by now, but she's still got the learning level of a 12-year-old, since she refused to learn. Tch. "A profile! Hm... Hope and Tina have one, so I must have one, or do I have to make it?" This takes her about 5 minutes. "Ok so I have to make one!" she makes it. She knows just to think of something analytical to get me to front, and since I'm already in co-conciousness with her, it's easier.

"Ok. Time to see if this works." I click 'Submit' and step into the chamber. 

"3...2...1!" They call out. I feel fuzzy and faint.

-later-

I wake up to someone shaking me.

"HOPE I THINK SHE'S DEAD!"

"Calm down Toni."

"Should I kiss her to wake her up?"

"NO-" Toni kisses me. "Why. The. Fuck?"

"Hope. Language." I say as Toni smiles. "Don't... don't kiss me without my permission."

"Okie dokie Tina." Toni says as I get up. Hope is around 5'9. I'm 5'6. Toni... is about 5'2. So short! Hope is wearing a suit and has her hair tied back in a messy ponytail. Toni has pigtails like when we were really young, and is wearing a dress. I feel under-dressed with my hoodie and jeans now.

"So... do we just, go somewhere or?" Hope asks. Toni's face lights up in excitement and she grabs both of us and leads us out. I smile at the receptionist as I get almost dragged out of the building and to our car.

"Let's go home! We need to show London this!" Oh right... London is gonna get mad at me isn't he? I drive, since Toni doesn't know how to and Hope is the reason we get tickets. I unlock the door, and London walks down the stairs. "London!" Toni yells.

"Where did you-" He sees all three of us. He takes a breath. "Ok. Now I get it. Which one pays your half of the bills?" Hope raises her hand. "Ok, which one works for that money?" I raise my hand. "And which one do I never give money in fear you spend it?" Hope and I point to Toni. "Okay. Now let's all chill, and watch some movies." He says this so calmly like this is something he wrote before. 

"Why is he so calm?" Hope asks me as she turns on the TV and Toni jumps onto the couch. "Toni don't make me hit you. I can do that now." I glare at Hope. "Okay fine. Just don't mess up the couch."

"Okay Hope. Tina, join us!" I sit down.

"Who do I sit next to?" London asks. Hope looks at him. "Ok not Hope. Toni?" Toni points at me. "Ok I'm sitting next to you." One thing we all know is that if he ever gets bored, he falls asleep onto whatever it next to him. We go on and rewatch Frozen and Disney films, because Toni insists on watching Disney, and to spite Hope for talking about how one day, Disney will fall.

When it was time for bed, I was glad I chose the master bedroom. Cause seriously, we don't have guest bedrooms, and nobody wants to sleep on the couch or the floor. We put pillows to divid the bed, and go to sleep.

Hopefully nothing too bad happens


End file.
